FouseyTUBE
Yousef Saleh Erakat (born January 22, 1990), more popularly known on YouTube as fouseyTUBE, is a well known YouTuber and Prankster. Born and raised in Fremont, California, he initially had his videos focused on spoofing Middle Eastern culture (specifically parents), but has since evolved into prank videos, challenges and skits. His most viewed video at the moment is SPIDERMAN IN REAL LIFE PRANK! which has gotten more than 120 million views to date. Yousef usually gets around 1-3 Million views on each upload. He recently won the 2015 Streamy Award for Show of The Year. Rise To Fame Erakat has always had a passion for entertaining folks. He began by just entertaining his family and then joined the high school play. Yousef then created the FouseyTUBE YouTube channel on the 21st of March 2011. He uploaded his first video four days later titled, fouseyTUBE Intro Parody. The video has got more than 25,000 views to date, suggesting he became popular almost instantly. Throughout 2012, he continued to upload. Yousef got his name on YouTube through his Middle Eastern Families Skit, which at the time, was a very original series. Yousef played 6 characters himself, not afraid to put on wigs, dresses and run around. Yousef first big hit was a prank video called "YOGA PANTS PRANK!" which has up to 28 Million views and number 1 on his channel for 9 months until his MORTAL KOMBAT ELEVATOR PRANK, which was then surpassed by his SPIDERMAN IN REAL LIFE PRANK!. He gained many subscribers and views from these videos. He also grabbed the attention of media with his several social experiments such as, THE BULLYING EXPERIMENT!, THE HOMELESS CHILD EXPERIMENT!, THE KIDNAPPING CHILDREN EXPERIMENT!, and many others. With these experiments, he managed to get on talk shows and news networks, further boosting his popularity. Yousef then decided to make a vlog channel called fouseyVILLE which he uploaded a vlog every Friday. Yousef then deleted all these vlogs later on, but then took to vlogging once more on the DOSEofFOUSEY. This new channel had new vlogs everyday but a few months later, Yousef put almost all his vlogs on private leaving a few and he left. He then stopped uploading for around 4 months before uploading another vlog. Fousey claims he left YouTube for business reasons such has an upcoming talk show and video shoots. Fousey is currently actively vlogging his life. His vlogging fan base is called the DOF Bruh Bruhs. List Of Subscriber Milestones For FouseyTUBE fouseyTUBE Hit 5,000 Subscribers On July 14, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 10,000 Subscribers On August 1, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 20,000 Subscribers On August 27, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 30,000 Subscribers On September 23, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 40,000 Subscribers On October 28, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 50,000 Subscribers On December 3, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 60,000 Subscribers On January 3, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 70,000 Subscribers On January 19, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 80,000 Subscribers On January 23, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 90,000 Subscribers On January 25, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 100,000 Subscribers On January 25, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 200,000 Subscribers On April 24, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 300,000 Subscribers On February 6, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 400,000 Subscribers On June 24, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 500,000 Subscribers On August 16, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 600,000 Subscribers On October 17, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 700,000 Subscribers On November 27, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 800,000 Subscribers On December 10, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 900,000 Subscribers On December 25, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 12, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 2, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 4 Million Subscribers On September 2, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 5 Million Subscribers On March 8, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 13, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 7 Million Subscribers On September 16, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 8 Million Subscribers On January 22, 2016. fouseyTUBE Hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 7, 2016. List Of Video View Milestones For fouseyTUBE fouseyTUBE Hit 1 Million Video Views On July 29, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 2 Million Video Views On August 16, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 3 Million Video Views On August 31, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 4 Million Video Views On September 13, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 5 Million Video Views On September 29, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 6 Million Video Views On October 15, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 7 Million Video Views On October 30, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 8 Million Video Views On November 15, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 9 Million Video Views On November 29, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 10 Million Video Views On December 12, 2011. fouseyTUBE Hit 20 Million Video Views On January 25, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 30 Million Video Views On February 11, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 40 Million Video Views On March 22, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 50 Million Video Views On June 8, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 60 Million Video Views On August 25, 2012. fouseyTUBE Hit 70 Million Video Views On June 6, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 80 Million Video Views On August 6, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 90 Million Video Views On October 22, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 100 Million Video Views On November 26, 2013. fouseyTUBE Hit 200 Million Video Views On April 20, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 300 Million Video Views On July 25, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 400 Million Video Views On September 29, 2014. fouseyTUBE Hit 500 Million Video Views On January 1, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 600 Million Video Views On April 1, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 700 Million Video Views On June 6, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 800 Million Video Views On August 5, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 900 Million Video Views On October 6, 2015. fouseyTUBE Hit 1 Billion Video Views On December 13th, 2015. List Of Subscriber Milestones For DOSEofFOUSEY DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 5,000 Subscribers On February 2, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 10,000 Subscribers On March 21, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 25,000 Subscribers On March 27, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 50,000 Subscribers On April 2, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 75,000 Subscribers On April 11, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 100,000 Subscribers On April 28, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 200,000 Subscribers On June 22, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 300,000 Subscribers On July 3, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 400,000 Subscribers On July 15, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 500,000 Subscribers On August 6, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 600,000 Subscribers On September 17, 2014. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 700,000 Subscribers On February 6, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 800,000 Subscribers On March 25, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 900,000 Subscribers On May 10, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,000,000 Subscribers On June 11, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,100,000 Subscribers On June 28, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,200,000 Subscribers On July 7, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,300,000 Subscribers On July 25, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,400,000 Subscribers On August 9, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,500,000 Subscribers On August 28, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,600,000 Subscribers On September 12, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,700,000 Subscribers On September 19, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,800,000 Subscribers On October 10, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 1,900,000 Subscribers On November 4, 2015. DOSEofFOUSEY Hit 2,000,000 Subscribers On December 1, 2015. Gallery Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers